Tool leprechaun
Tool leprechauns are non-player characters found wandering near Farming patches around Gielinor. They provide three basic functions: store Farming tools, exchange harvested items into banknotes, and are portals to the Vinesweeper minigame. They will store many of the tools that players use for Farming, but they will not store seeds or crops. The tools stored are available to all the leprechauns. Leprechaun Larry (found on Troll Stronghold) sells an assortment of Farming-related items. All Tool leprechauns can carry various Farming tools for you and you can retrieve them from any leprechaun: * Farming rake - for removing weeds. * Seed dibber - to plant any seed except trees. * Watering can - to water vegetables, flowers, and hops as well as tree seedlings. ** After Fairytale III - Battle at Orks Rift quest, Tool leprechauns can store a Fairy watering can, which basically is a watering can with an unlimited supply of water, thereby removing the need to be constantly refilled. * All-purpose spade - for harvesting or clearing patches. Used to remove dead plants. * Gardening trowel - for filling a plant pot with soil and putting a tree seed into a plant pot. * Secateurs - for pruning diseased trees or removing Willow branches. ** After Fairytale I - Growing Pains quest, they can be upgraded to Magic secateurs, when wielded increases yields by 10% from allotments, herb and hop patches. * Empty buckets (up to 255) * Normal compost (up to 255) * Supercompost (up to 255) * Plant cure (up to 255) * Scarecrows (up to 5) A very useful feature of the tool leprechaun is that he will swap harvested crops for banknotes if the player uses the item on him—this includes clean herbs. The one exception to this is the leprechaun at South Falador allotment, who will refuse to exchange cabbages, claiming that the whole farm stinks of them. Leprechauns will NOT note nightshades. This is because nightshades were made untradeable, and untradeable items cannot be noted. Also, it is impossible to exchange logs of any sort into banknotes. Leprechauns, except for the Leprechaun on Harmony Island and Leprechaun Larry, can also teleport players to the Vinesweeper minigame. To do this, players can right-click on him and select 'teleport'. He will then say "Avach nimporto!", and the player will arrive at the minigame. There is a portal north-east of the farmhouse to return to the patch. Leprechauns Trivia * When the player attempts to exchange a non-notable item the leprechaun will say, "Nay, I've got no banknotes to exchange for that item" or if it cannot be a note, "Nay, I can't turn that into a banknote." * Also, when the player attempts to exchange a banknote, the leprechaun will exclaim, "That IS a banknote!" * Prior to 27 May 2009, all Leprechauns looked alike. Now there are several different models for leprechauns including Leprechauns seated in wheelbarrows, without hats, wearing desert or Karamja clothes, wielding magic wands, and even female Leprechauns were introduced. * While doing the Lost City Quest talking to a tool leprechaun will result in them mentioning someone knocking Shamus out of his tree. * At least one of the unnamed leprechauns is named Patrick as revealed in . * If a system update occurs while cutting an evil tree the rewards can be claimed from a tool leprechaun because the evil tree will be gone. * The Tool Leprechaun at the Farming patch just South of Falador's wall will not turn your cabbages into bank notes for you. Probably due to the fact there is a huge cabbage field south of the Farming patch. * Sometime during March/April 2012, the Leprechauns in the Falador Park and Rimmington areas had their magic wands updated to have colourful particle effects instead of a trail of rainbows. * Tool leprechauns appear to have a symbol on their chest when bloom is turned on. Category:Farming